


Welcome To Gravity Falls

by SourPotato



Category: Gravity (2013), Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPotato/pseuds/SourPotato
Summary: Will throw this in later.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Original Character, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Original Character, Mabel Pines/Original Character, Stanford Pines/Original Character, Stanley Pines/Original Character, Wendy Corduroy/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Welcome To Gravity Falls

A cold breeze drifted threw the car window. The driver shivered slightly for she was more used to the much warmer weather down in Florida. Now that winter was coming soon she had to stock up on clothing to help her survive the cold. Thunder roared in the distance and a clap of lighting appeared the disappeared in the blink of an eye. The woman driving sighed in discontent. Where she grew up didn't have many storms, the worst that they would get would be rain with an occasional flash flooding here and there. She was lost in thought, home, a part of her felt like she was making a mistake. She was headed for Gravity Falls, Oregon. She heard many rumors and stories about the place from her mother. A car horn honked and zoomed past her, they yelled "What're you doing lady!?" Farren. That's her name. Farren shook her head disapprovingly at this rather rude person. Humans, she doesn't and never will ever understand them and the things they do. For some reason unknown the woman always got along better with animals better; a LOT better. Suddenly the rain began to pour harshly which resulted in Farren quickly rolling up the window. She turned the radio on to distract herself from the storm up ahead. 


End file.
